


The Open Window

by Youkai_Master



Series: Chocolate Selections [3]
Category: DeathNote
Genre: AU with Matt and Mello living, M/M, OC for perspective only, OF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master
Summary: A young woman sees her strange but handsome neighbors and can't help but be attracted to the red headed man she sees smoking at the window all the time. Too bad he's very taken.





	The Open Window

**Author's Note:**

> Again not much to say here. This one is more from a fan perspective. Have fun.

The young woman had lived in her little apartment in LA for a little over a year now and while it wasn't really where she wanted to be it was a safe and relatively clean, on the rundown end but everything worked pretty well. She normally worked the day shifts but she had recently switched with to night and that was when the oddness began. As nice as the area was she wasn't going go around knocking on doors to introduce herself. She was getting ready to go to work when she noticed one of the windows across from her in the adjacent building. It wasn't close enough to move between them, being a good eight or so feet apart but the fact was that a young man around her age with dark reddish brown hair sat in clear view. He was quite handsome from what she could tell in a kind of lazy, cool guy way and was focused on the tv. She didn't give it too much thought except for the passing daydream that she shared with a he red head alone.

When she returned from her shift at the coffee shop/diner she was exhausted but glanced over as she was closing her blinds for the evening. In the window where the red headed young man had been she now saw a blonde... boy... girl...? She wasn't sure but the figure had a slim build and was dressed in something black and skin tight, leather or spandex maybe. They also had an androgynous haircut so there wasn't a hint there either. They were attractive looks wise she guessed but they were yelling and making an awful l racket at someone over the phone. Frowning, she went to bed and let her mind wander about the strange red head. In the end all she could do was hope to see him again.

A few evenings later she had gone to work but there were renovations being done so she left early. It was by pure chance that she was walking down the street to her apartment at such an unusual time. It was also chance that she found herself home far earlier than usual when traffic moved oddly fast. She felt her phone vibrate so she was checking it when she nearly bumped into a tall, warm body wrapped in a suede sheepskin vest. Pulling up short and looking up, her heart nearly stopped beating. There before her stood the redhead she had been watching and up close he was even more gorgeous than he was from far away. Up close she could see some of the small things that she hadn't been able to catch before like the way his hair fell in a mop on his head but it was in more of an appealing manner than it would normally look. He wore a black and white striped shirt and a low slung pair of jeans with a thick leather belt holding them up. A pair of leather gloves were expertly holding a cigarette between his slender fingers and a pair of goggles covered his eyes. Even so, he was beautiful in a terrifying way because he seemed innocuous and innocent at first glance but if she really looked she could see a quiet power to him that nearly swept her away. He blinked at her but offered her little else. She briefly thought that she should try and start a conversation, be friendly at the very least, but the look in those cold goggles, the dangerous fire hidden there, something wild and chaotic made her wary of him so she hurried past him and ran for it.

She was so mortified that it took her several days to work up enough courage to even look out her window and when she did she saw the redhead on her mind and the strange blonde which was evidently a male as he was walking around the room in no shirt. Though she couldn't see it he seemed to be dancing. As she watched she found herself enraptured by the burns across his body and how much they seemed to have a life of their own in the light. It was hypnotizing, sickening, and beautiful. Suddenly he collided with the redhead she had been watching in a fiery passion she had never seen before, much less experienced. She promptly shut her curtains tightly and put the mysterious and handsome man from her mind because he was clearly spoken for and if there was a person that had him dominated she was not going to mess with that. Besides, she wasn't attached to him. It wasn't like they had gone out or even had a conversation really but she might have a glass of wine, completely unrelated of course... with a romantic comedy... with chocolate...


End file.
